bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vartabedian Conundrum
'"The Vartabedian Conundrum"' is the tenth episode of the second season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on December 8, 2008.'' Summary Leonard realizes that Stephanie is in his apartment and he wants to slow down their relationship. Meanwhile, Sheldon is convinced that he has an untraceable disease and begs Stephanie to help diagnose him. Extended Plot The episode opens with Stephanie checking Sheldon's ears because Sheldon insists that he has some kind of inflammation in his ear, since he can hear a strange noise. Stephanie heads into bed first. Sheldon discusses The Roommate Agreement with Leonard. Sheldon claims that the Cohabitation Rider has been activated because Stephanie has been deemed "living" with Leonard, but Leonard denies that Stephanie lives at their apartment. The next morning, Penny comes into their apartment in her looking for coffee and bumps into Stephanie. This makes for an awkward conversation as Leonard tries to explain why Penny is there in her underwear and Penny is enjoying his faltering explanation. After Stephanie leaves for work, Sheldon mentions that Stephanie is "living" there now. Leonard continues to deny this. Penny then brings Leonard to his room and tries to prove Stephanie is living here. Even though the evidence mounts (her clothes and personal care items), Leonard continues denying it. But when he discovers that Stephanie has thrown out his he realizes they are living together. Later, Leonard comes into the cafeteria wearing his new uncomfortable pants that Stephanie bought for him. Leonard then announced that Stephanie was living with him to Howard and Raj. Howard states that this is a bad idea because Leonard will be unable to hit on other girls. Meanwhile, Stephanie bumps into Sheldon at the hospital. Sheldon is convinced he has an illness and requested that Stephanie authorize numerous tests to satisfy Sheldon's . Leonard bumped into Penny at the laundry room and asked if she had fabric softener. Penny handed him her fabric softener and Leonard pours the whole bottle worth of softener into the washing machine. Penny asked what he was washing, Leonard told her it was the pants that Stephanie got him. She pointed out that the pants will be ruined if he machine washed them. Leonard machine washed them anyway to ruin the pants. She then asked if Leonard was having problems with Stephanie. Leonard feels the relationship has moved too fast because of Stephanie moving in. Penny was able to convince Leonard to ask Stephanie to slow the relationship down. Back at the apartment, Stephanie pretends that Sheldon's was inflamed and he had to stop talking immediately. Sheldon was deceived and quietly obeyed. Leonard arrived home and tried to explained to Stephanie how he wanted to take things slow, but they end up having sexual intercourse before he was able to make his point. Leonard bumped into Penny again at the Laundry Room, she informs him that his pants are ruined. Leonard replied "good". She then asked how the talk with Stephanie went, Leonard told her it went well. Penny figured out he had sex with Stephanie and urged him to steer the relationship in the way he wants it. She was also amazed about how quickly Leonard had returned considering that they had had sex. The scene changes to Leonard and Stephanie who just finished having sexual intercourse and Leonard tries to have the talk with her again. He leads with "I really like you" and Stephanie cuts him off and describes a terrible way that this may end up, while gradually tearing up. Seeing this display Leonard decides to not have the talk with her again. The next day at the cafeteria, Leonard arrives with a hideous sweater that Stephanie bought for him. He then explained his problem with Stephanie to Howard and Raj. Then Howard suggested that Leonard tell her what he wants over a . Leonard accepts his suggestion and sends Stephanie a text, after that he says "I'm never having sex again", he gets a reply and says "I was wrong" and leaves Howard and Raj. The episode closes with Sheldon trying to get some and honey from Penny using a voice generating software as he is still convinced he shouldn't talk because of the inflamed larynx that Stephanie falsely diagnosed. Sheldon misspells a word and asks Penny for some "hiney". Quotes Sheldon: Good morning, Dr. Stephanie. I trust Leonard satisfied you sexually last night? Leonard: Oh come on! Sheldon, we don’t ask questions like that. Sheldon: I heard you ask it over and over! How is it inappropriate for me to ask it once? Stephanie: He did very nicely. Sheldon See? She’s not offended. And now you finally have an answer. ---- Penny (entering): Out of coffee. Need coffee. Steph: Uh, hello. Penny: Hi! Stephanie, right? Steph: Uh-huh. And, and, and you are? Penny: I’m Penny, I live across the hall. I’ve heard a lot about you. Steph: Really? Penny: Mm-hmm. Steph: I haven’t heard a thing about you. Leonard? Why haven’t I heard a thing about this woman who lives across the hall and comes into your apartment in the morning in her underwear? Leonard: She’s heard about you because we’re, you know, involved and you haven’t heard about her because… I never slept with her, I swear! --------------- Sheldon: Oh, she is. She’s terrific, and she’s proving to be a valuable roommate. Penny: Roommate? You guys are living together? Sheldon: Like hippies. Leonard: We’re not living together. Sheldon: Do I have to pull out the paperwork again? Leonard: We’re not living together. Penny: Are you sure? Leonard: How could I not be sure? Penny: Well, let’s find out. Leonard: Don’t you think if a woman was living with me I’d be the first one to know about it? Critics "Despite some irritating moments I think this is a good character episode. Hmm. I think I do. There are decent jokes throughout and Leonard’s dilemma is relatable and enjoyable to watch. For now I will give the writers the benefit of the doubt." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': The name of the boys' third-floor neighbor (Mrs. Vartabedian) who's mentioned in passing during the episode. * Chuck Lorre vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=231 * This episode was watched by 10.8 million people with a rating of 3.9 (adults 18-49). Trivia *Stephanie was never mentioned after this episode. It was assumed after the text Leonard gave to her which Howard suggested that they broke up. No further information is available to what happened to her. *Leonard says, "I initialed another clause naming you my sidekick in case I get superpowers." in the Roommate Agreement. Similarly, Howard and Raj argued over whom, among themselves, would be the sidekick if they had superpowers in "The Alien Parasite Hypothesis". *Penny enjoys watching Leonard squirm while he explains her initmate appearance to his girlfriend. Gallery Con8.jpg|Leonard and Stephanie. Con7.jpg|Penny enjoying Leonard's trouble at explaining her. Con6.jpg|Penny and Stephanie. Con2.jpg|Leonard and Stephanie. Con1.jpg|And why is this woman here in her underwear? Vartabedian Conundrum.jpg|Hypochondriac Sheldon and doctor friend Stephanie. Category:Season 2 Category:Stephanie Category:Leonard and Stepahnie Category:Leonard has coitus. Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes